There are various types of physiological data types that can reflect the health of a person. Various physiological monitors are known in the art and include an electrocardiograph (ECG) monitoring device, a device for monitoring blood oxygen saturation, a device for monitoring respiration, a device for monitoring blood glucose, a device for monitoring blood pressure, a device for monitoring lung function, a device for monitoring SpO2 saturation, a device for monitoring temperature, a device for fat analysis, a fetal hart rate monitor device for pregnancy women, EEG device and the like. Each physiological monitoring device includes at least one sensor and may also include an analog component such as an analog amplifier, an analog comparator, an analog to digital converter and the like.
The monitoring devices can be fixed or mobile. Mobile monitoring devices can be carried by, mounted on worn by a client. Transmitting the gathered physiological data to remote locations can be expensive or highly complicated. The complexity can result from strict limitation upon the transmission power, from the multi-path phenomena and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,398 of Flach et al., titled “cellular architecture and data transfer methods for real time person monitoring within a medical facilities”, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a complex system for transmitting physiological data over a hybrid network that includes multiple wireless transceivers (VCELLs) using a TDMA protocol and a RS-232 based twisted pair network for conveying the physiological data to a central unit and than to local network.
The system is very complex and requires to install dedicated communication links within the walls of the building, thus further increasing the cost of the system. Said installation is usually more expensive and time consuming in hospitals, as special safeguards must be taken to prevent direct or indirect damages to persons, oxygen supply lines and medical equipment. Furthermore, installing such a system in person homes is very expensive.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved medical telemetry system for remote monitoring of data collected from mobile persons.